Can't beat 2
by Rithe Solemath
Summary: A Halloween-Jeepers Creepers Cross Over. It's alot better than it sounds, take the time to Read and Review, Please!
1. Default Chapter

The People:

Trish: Struggling from Darry's death.

John: The Nephew of Michael

Zack: John's Friend

Carrie: Trish's friend.

The Creeper: A Monster/Demon who eats parts of people to renew parts of itself.

Michael Myers: A cold blooded killer, who has no felling at all towards his victims. the curse says he'll stop when all his family is dead. The survivors say that he is like a demon, not a human.

****

Can't Beat two

Chapter 1: Not so old Haunts

Trish sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the SRT-4's window. She was still devastated by Darry's death, or his disappearance, rather. No one knew what happened to him, expect for that he was carried away by the "Creeper" as the witnesses say. Her parents would not believe a word of it, even though there was evidence. _After all, _Trish thought, _Who would believe, that in a world of science, that a flying demon took away my brother? _Trish turned to her friend, Carrie, who was driving the SRT-4. 

"I still can't believe that you got this car, Carrie. with your driving skills and all"

Carrie turned and looked at Trish, giving her a 'whatever' look and continued to drive. Carrie was hoping that Trish didn't know that they were close to the place that her brother disappeared. Carrie was one of the few people who actually believed in the incident. It was after all, much harder to believe than most bloody urban legends. The thought stirred her memory. She had herd long ago, well actually about 5 years ago, about some nasty murders that took place. At the time, it was that the murders happened 20 years ago on that date, and the same person or whatever had come back for bloody revenge. Or so the newspapers said.

"Uh, Trish, when is that rest stop slash dirty truck stop you told me about??"

Trish looked over at her. Her eyes had a tired look, a look of, 'I'm so sick of this, I could kill myself' "Um, it's about 15 miles down the road. Why, o-master of the road?"

"Because you have been around here before, and I haven't Trish. I want you to stop moping? I know that doesn't sound very much like a friend, but would Darry.....

" Don't Talk about Darry, Trish, he's probably dead, his guts ripped out or something" Trish said it with a sad, annoyed voice. She missed him so much. But the trauma, of thinking of what would happen to him, terrified her. _What if it was me? _Trish thought. _Having my guts ripped out, or my tongue eaten. I want him back so bad. _The reason why she was back around here, Poho county, or shit county for all she cared, was because they, her and Carrie were going to visit a friend. It was Carrie's cousin. Carrie wanted to see her, and Trish needed some time off. Even if it meant going through the place where....Darry was taken. 

There was silence in the car, a hurt silence. Carrie was getting tired of it. She knew it hurt Trish, but Carrie was the kind of person who moved on quickly, and often bottled up her feelings. 

"You know Trish, I swear if that thing ever comes around again, it'll anger death, I mean......"

Carrie was abruptly cut off as Trish interrupted, rudely. 

"OH hell Carrie, you don't know what we saw, or Darry saw! How scared I was, how much I was torn when...I saw...saw him taken?!?! That thing is death! it's evil!"

"Trish! I was only trying to make conversation, alright? You better fucking back off, alright? Just snap out of it, damnit! I am so tired of you being like this! And I thought this trip would help you."

"With a friend like you who needs enemies?" Trish mumbled. 

Carrie turned around and snapped at Trish. "Don't you dare start mumbling behind my back!" Carrie looked up. Suddenly, there was a green jeep behind them. Carrie jumped. _My nerves are getting fried. _"The stop s right up there Trish, see? I wonder if there is any hot guys in that jeep,?" Trish just rolled her eyes. The Green jeep pulled ahead of them and turned into the truck stop slash rest stop . 

"Well we are here, Trish"


	2. Then We Meet

Can't Beat 2

Chapter 2

Who was that?

2 hours previously

John looked out the window over the driver's seat. it dark and heavy, a storm was brewing. Low thunder rumbled far off. His friend Zack was sitting next to him, in the passenger seat of the Jeep. They were on there way through, to get to a relative's house. Since John's mother, Laurie, or Keri rather, was dead. He believed she was murdered by his psychopathic Uncle, Michael Myers, but the police told him that she committed suicide. Still, he won't believe them. Zack, his friend, was with him to stay at his relative's house for awhile. After all, it was summer break. But he still had those haunting memories of...Michael. John shuddered. He hated that Man with a passionate fury.

There was a stretch of road for awhile, that there was nothing around, anywhere. Endless fields and forests. But for the most part, it was flat. Up ahead, Zack could see some buildings. The looked abandoned, old and rusty. For some reason, a chill ran down his spine. Moving in his seat, Zack strained to look, to see the forgotten buildings better. 

There was a rusty car parked on a patch cracked cement. It was between two buildings, one of which looked like a factory. Zack turned to John.

"Uh, mnn, John, you should really see this, it's really creepy, like one of those horror movies!"

John slowed the car as they went by, looking out the window. 

"There!" Zack pointed out the window.

"What the hell is that?"

They both looked out the window, the car going incredibly slow. It seemed to go in slow motion. By the car, something in what looked like a trench coat carrying something else wrapped in a white cloth moved. They only saw it for a second. John turned and looked ahead and stepped on the gas.

"I say again, what the hell was that? A frigging trench coat man carrying a white sheet? A body!"

"Zack, calm down, we don't know what it was yet, ok? Just calm down."

"Are you trying to convince myself our you that that wasn't a body??"

"ZACK!"

"Whatever. When will we get to that hick truck stop?"

Zack said this just as a SRT-4 pulled off a side road and in front of them. John lowered his head as he looked out the window. 

"Damn, did you see those girls? The one driving was hot!"

"And you told me to calm down?? right." 

"Hey!"

John hit the breaks, making Zack go into his seat belt, locking it. Ahead was the truck stop, and the SRT-4 pulled in, jut ahead of them.

____________________________________________________________

Inside the Truck stop, Carrie sat at the bar stools, waiting for their order of greasy hamburgers. The Stop was like others. Dirty, grimy and it's customers were just about the same. It smelled of smoke and food cooking. Trish and Carrie were the only girls in there, of that age at least.

"I want to get out of here soon as possible, alright? I hope no one realizes who I am, form last time.", Trish said, taping her fingernails on the counter top. A bell rang on the door as some one came in. Carrie turned and looked.

John and Zack came in, arguing.

"Damn it! Zack, what if that SRT-4 was right in front of us!? We would have crashed!"

"You are so stupid, John, why do you think I yelled 'HEY'?

It was so you would stop in time! Duh!"

They continued arguing back and forth. Carrie turned back and looked at them. The mention of her car caught her attention. _Who are they?_, she thought. One was tall, with dark brown messy hair and the other had dirty blonde hair, spiked up with some hair glue. Coincidently, they sat by Her and Somewhat unaware of them.

"My fault, my fault,? Well damn, if I wasn't the one with fucked up driving skills, maybe then........"

"Shut the hell up, Zack !" The last part was accompanied by a slap in the head to Zack. Zack in turn, was about to hit John, but a hand held him back.

"Come now, let's all be happy children-Besides, your arguing was annoying, so shut up" Carrie let go of his hand and shook her head, whispering to Trish "Boys are such dumb asses"

"Thanks, _John points over his shoulder- _Zack can be a bit annoying at times. I'm John, who are you?"

Trish gave him a strange look. To her, although he looked happy, there was worry on his face, as if he was trying to outrun something. Carrie elbowed her in the side and spoke for Trish. "were going too relative's house, next couple counties over. I'm Carrie and that is Trish. She's a bit depressed" The last part was said a bit quieter than the rest. A waitress came up whit her burger and Trish's nachos, and then took John and Zack's order.

John looked at Carrie. She was hot. Carrie had dark brown hair and a darker colored skin with brown eyes. She wasn't super skinny, but she wasn't fat, either. She seems to be able to take care of herself. Trish on the other hand was sad looking. Her hair was a bit messy, but besides that she wasn't ugly. 

"Why is she so...sad?"

Carrie looked around at the people in the truck stop before speaking, this time even quieter. "I bet you will call me crazy if I tell you this"

John rolled his eyes. Nothing could be scarier or more messed up than what he had been through. "Trust me, I bet I will believe you, just tell me"

"I've just met you, why?"

"Because I'm a total stranger you'll never see again"

"Alright then, here's how it goes..........."


	3. Where could they be?

****

Chapter 3

Oh, where could they be?

Carrie ran her hand through her brown hair before she started. _I really don't want to tell this, _she thought. It was nasty and gruesome to think about. It made a chill run down her spine. "Um, well....you have to promise that you won't say a damned word until I'm finished, got it? I doubt you'll even believe me....I....." 

"I'll tell you" Trish's interest was aroused. Maybe it was because she wanted to instill some fear in John and Zack. Maybe it was because she hated it and she wanted others to hate it.

"Just tell the damn story about what ever it is, ok?", Zack interrupted. Then a loud smack echoed in the diner, though no one bothered to look. "You ever get one of those feelings that some one is behind you Zack, some one really dumb??", Carrie asked, talking to him as if she had known him for a long time. Trish continued, a bit annoyed. 

"Sometimes you ride in a car. You pass by those deserted buildings, or houses and think you see something move. In the shadows? Well what I saw was something from the darkest shadows. It wanted something...and that something is part of you"

"What is this, some kind of boogeyman?" Zack once again knew he had said the wrong thing when he said "Boogeyman" Zack knew well what that meant to John, _who _it meant.

Ignoring Zack, Trish continued. "It wants to scare you, so it can smell the fear on you. Then it knows what part it wants from you"

"Part?" John echoed. To him, even after what he had seen, this seemed far fetched. Looking out the window for a moment, he saw storm clouds gathering on the horizon. 

"Then this thing, it takes that part it wants, and believe me, it takes it. This thing is some kind of Demon. I remember when I was in the car with.....Dar.....with my brother and we ran over it so many times I can't count, and it still got my brother......" Trish's voice trailed off and that faraway look took over the angered one that was on her face before. 

Carrie took over now. "Yeah, that's about it, though I don't why we told you, strangers and all."

"Like I said, you'll never see us again after tonight", John said a bit flatly. The waitress brought over John and Zack's food. Zack had nachos and chili and John had gotten A hamburger, like The Girls. "Interesting story', John continued. "It seems far-fetched, like the swamp-thing"

"Yeah, but this was a....._Demon_." I knew you wouldn't see it our way, believe us" Trish said the last part bitterly.

"Hold on, alright? You don't know fear like I do! You have never had a psychotic masked killer after you. It didn't kill your mother!"

Carrie was taken aback by what he said. The way he said it, she knew that he was telling the truth. What horror had he seen? As far as this stuff goes, neither her nor Zack had seen any of this shit. "Why don't you tell us your story?"

"Yeah, better give our share, John"

John squeezed his glass tight. He hate Michael Myers with all his being and soul. But if Trish had told her side of the horror, he had to, to. He couldn't look like a chicken.

"You know what you said about dark shadows, Trish? Well He's the darkest of shadows. The human part of him died long ago, and he's still out there, looking searching and disposing of any that get in his fucking way!" John looked away for a moment. The next part was going to be hard.

"my mother's sister was killed by her brother, Michael. He was sent to a mental institution. Fifteen years later, he got out, just like that and came after her again. She escaped, he disappeared. Faking her death awhile later, she came to California, and was the...the headmistress of a school." John must have paused for to long because Zack nudged him to continue. "Right. Then, twenty years after he came back again to kill MY mother, there he was.....There was lots of confusion and, well, my mom killed the wrong person. Cut his head off with an ax."

"An ax?" Trish had finally spoken up. Her story was weird, but his was downright terrifying. "Go on, I'm listening"

"Then she was put in a sanitarium. He found her there. I was told it was suicide, but I know the truth. I have one hell of a scar on my leg from him stabbing me.

"So his name was Michael?" Carrie asked

"Michael Myers" Zack kicked in.

"Who was the 'thing' you talked about, Trish?", John asked.

"The Creeper. Every time we heard the song "Jeepers, Creepers...." on the radio, the Creeper was near. I guess so any how"

"Looks like we both have seen weird shit" John said, smiling somewhat. "Where are you guys staying? It's almost dark."

Trish spoke. "Down the road a bit, a hotel. Probably not the best place, but it'll do. Called the Tumble Inn or some shit"

Zack brightened up. "Really? That's where we are staying!

We could see each other in the morning or what ever." 

"Alright let's go then, get a move on it" Carrie spoke as she got up. Putting down a twenty down for all four of them. "I'll pay. Just give the cash later" 

Trish, John, Zack and Carrie left 


End file.
